


This Changes Everything

by atc74writesSPN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Scissoring, Threesome - F/F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atc74writesSPN/pseuds/atc74writesSPN
Summary: Sam explores a new relationship with a bi-sexual woman who is also in a relationship with another woman.





	1. Chapter 1

“Sammy, what’s wrong? You don’t look right.” Dean asked me as I sunk down into one of the chairs in the Library.

“Um, Y/N just introduced me to her g-girlfriend.” I stammered, holding my hand out, Dean put a glass of whiskey in it, I downed it, waiting for another.

“Awesome!” Dean murmured as he poured us another glass.

“I mean, yeah, I guess it could be. I just, I thought she was okay with our relationship. We have been seeing each other for six months. I knew she was bisexual, but she never once mentioned she had a girlfriend.” I swallowed down the contents, feeling the warmth in my belly.

“Sammy, people have unconventional relationships all over the world. Do you think this is any different? How do you feel about this girl?” Dean questioned, eyeing me over the top of the bottle.

“I really like her. I think I might love her. But now, it’s not just her and I. She has a girlfriend. She has been seeing her about the same time as she has been with me. They want to explore the polyamorous aspect and see if it can work.” I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“I am going for a run; I need to clear my head.” I set the glass down and went to my room to change. Running always helped. It cleared the crap out and allowed me to get to what really mattered.

Fifteen miles and two hours later, I had made my decision. I walked back into the bunker, downed a glass of milk for the protein and showered. I threw on clean clothes and grabbed a set of keys for one of the cars in the Bunker’s garage.

Twenty minutes later, I pulled up in front of Y/N’s house. I killed the engine and just sat there, gathering my thoughts. Finally I got out of the car and walked up to the door. Before I could knock, the door flew open and Y/N greeted me, throwing herself into my arms.

“Sam! I am so happy to see you. Please come in. We have been waiting for you.” She kissed my neck and led me through the house to the kitchen. The two women, both beautiful in their own right, were enjoying a drink at the table. “Sam, beer or whiskey?” Y/N asked.

“Whiskey, please.” We answered in unison, all of us laughing, helping to ease the tension that I had been feeling.

“Samuel, I forgot to mention earlier that Samantha, also goes by Sam or Sami. This is going to be fun.” She giggled handing me a glass.

We made small talk for a while, allowing Samantha and I to get to know each other a little better. The alcohol was running warmly through my veins and I felt good. I was feeling better about my decision. I leaned over the table, cupping Y/N’s face with both hands and pulled her in for a good long kiss. It was hot and needy and left us both gasping for air. As soon as I pulled away, she crawled into Samantha’s lap, the two of them mimicking the kiss we had just shared. And I found myself staring. Fuck, that’s hot.

Yeah, I had done this before. This was not my first threesome. I had been with two women, I had even been with another woman and Dean. When you live the life we do, sometimes you need more than just vanilla to pump out the extra adrenaline. But this would be the first time I had ever attempted a relationship like this. I hadn’t been in a real, honest to God relationship since Jess. But that was more than twelve years ago. I deserved a chance at happiness, even if it was unconventional.

Y/N released her grip on Samantha, sliding off her lap. She reached out for both our hands, Samantha in front leading the way to Y/N’s bedroom with the two of us in tow. We reached the bedroom, Samantha pushing Y/N down on the bed. She started removing her shirt, laying soft kisses everywhere she revealed another inch of her soft skin.

I could feel my cock filling just by watching this simple act, the two of them looked so beautiful together. My feet were still planted where I entered the room, mesmerized by the sight in front of me. Instinctively my hand, moving of its own accord, started palming my increasing erection through my jeans.

“Sam? You wanna watch, don’t you?” I heard Samantha breathe out as she continued peppering my, I mean, our girlfriend with kisses, all along her torso, trailing down to her waistband.

“Yes.” It was the only word I could form, although a plethora of dirty thoughts and words were rolling through my brain. I heard myself moan as I lost my jacket and sat, an almost a boneless feeling over taking me, in the chair facing the bed.

I could hear Y/N moaning. I could see her small hands running over Samantha’s back, carding through her hair. The small, breathless sounds coming from her making my cock twitch. I discarded my customary flannel, leaving me in just a tee shirt, the room becoming increasingly warm.

Sami knelt on the bed, slowly peeling Y/N’s jeans from her lithe body, her hips jutting into the air to aid the removal of her pants. Soon she lay there, in just her panties and bra, light blue lace. The front of her panties were already stained with her arousal. The other woman, reached up and removed her bra, exposing Y/N’s breasts, hard peaks already forming without a single touch, tweak or caress.

I opened the fly on my jeans and was now palming myself through my boxers, not wanting to touch myself just yet. I watched Y/N writhe below her girlfriend as she licked her teasingly through her soaked panties, the stain growing with each lick. Ever so slowly, Sami removed Y/N panties, leaving her fully exposed to both of us. Sami quickly removed her own clothing, eager to touch and be touched, crawling back onto the bed, to the side of Y/N so as not to obstruct my view.

Pushing open her legs wide, Sami licked a solid stripe up one side of Y/N’s now sopping pussy and circled her clit with the tip of her tongue a few times before diving back in with quick licks, flicks and thrusts. The moans and groans falling from Y/N’s mouth went straight to my cock. I couldn’t take any more, I stood, shedding the rest of clothes, getting rid of all further confinement.

“Sam, come join us. Please.” Y/N’s voice sounded so broken already, heavy pants, coming between her words. I quickly strode to the bed, crawling up next to my girls, admiring both of them. I ran my hands up the length of Y/N’s body, savoring the feel of her skin, soft and supple, under my hand. I leaned over, kissing her full and hard, running my tongue over her lips, hungry to feel her tongue on mine. I reached across her body, caressing her breast, turning the nipple between my fingers, twisting it just right to pull another stifled moan from her.

I broke away from her, panting, breathless. I ran my tongue along her jaw, leaving a trail of kisses down her neck, across her collarbone and down the valley of her breasts, drawing the neglected nipple into my mouth, laving it’s pebbled peak with my the flat of my tongue. In response to the attention I was giving her, she wrapped her petite hand around my now painfully hard cock, and began stroking me in time with my own tongue on her breast. Drawing her hand up to the tip, she ran her thumb over the slit, spreading the precum gathered there. I released my own moan into her skin.

“Sam” Y/N moaned as Sami hit another nerve in her, three fingers deep in my girlfriends pussy, their eyes locked on each other’s as Y/N continued to stroke my cock, giving a gentle tug. “I need to taste you. I want to feel your huge cock in my mouth.”

I thought I was going to lose it right there. As far as threesomes go, this is the hottest one yet, and it was just getting started. Maybe it was because of this woman that I was afraid to admit my feelings for. I re-positioned myself, leaning over ever so slightly, lining my cock up with the prettiest mouth I have ever seen and gave a couple of gentle thrusts, just inside her lips. Y/N’s skilled tongue worked over the head of my throbbing cock, running the tip into the slit and around before doing it all over again.

“That’s it, baby girl. Your mouth feels so good on my cock. You want me to fuck that pretty mouth?” Y/N only moaned in response as she continued to run her tongue across my helmet. I slowly started moving my hips, not wanting to give too much at one time. God she was so fucking good at this, so beautiful like this, it wasn’t going to take long before I would make her stop. I increased my pace, my hips pistoning faster now. I watched her as she kept her lips wrapped around my cock, jaw relaxed, taking as much as she could. I also couldn’t help but let my eyes wander down her body where Sami was working her over. I could feel her start to tense as the first waves of her orgasm hit her and I pulled my length from her mouth just to hear her scream.

“Oh Sam! Sami, ahhhhhhhh OH MY GOD!” Her body was absolutely sinful, writhing as she floated, coming down from her high. I wanted to be the one to bring her to heights like that, but with this new dynamic in our lives, I had to learn how to share her. I watched as Sami crawled up her body, grinding their clits together as she kissed Y/N and she in turn licked her juices off Sami’s face. I can’t lie, that was incredibly fucking hot and I wanted more.

I pulled Sami off her, laying her to the side and lifted Y//N off her back and into my arms. I ran my tongue over her lips until she let me in and I could taste her on her, it was everywhere and I needed more. I spun her until she was on her knees facing away from me and hovering just over Samantha. I positioned myself on the bed under her; it wasn’t sixty-nine, but my brain was too strung out on her right now to do math. I licked a single stripe up the dripping folds of her already sensitive pussy. I used just the tip of my tongue to ease her her entrance. My cock continued to throb with the cacophony of moan and groans filling the room. The sound of feminine ecstasy at its finest.

I wasted no time in getting my fingers inside of her, curling them up into her g-spot as I sucked her clit in between my lips. I was like a man dying of thirst and she was my oasis. I increased the pace as I pumped my fingers in and out of her slick entrance, applying just a bit more pressure on her clit as she cried out my name, earning an echoing scream from Sami as she continued to eat her out while I dug back into Y/N’s pussy. I was unrelenting in my pace and she was begging for more, to stop, don’t stop; I wasn’t stopping. She ground her hips down into my face one more time before she let loose and her juices were flowing all over my face faster than I could drink them down.

“Baby, I can’t wait any longer, I need to be inside you.” I huffed, pulling myself from under her, as I continued licking her essence from my lips. I heard Samantha groan from the head of the bed as Y/N went back to town on her pussy.

“Sam, I need it. Come here” She whispered, her voice low, beckoning me to her.

I crawled back up the bed away from where I wanted to be, now laying next to my girlfriend’s girlfriend. Samantha turned her head and started licking the last of Y/N’s cum off of my face. “I haven’t been able to get her to squirt for me. I wish I could’ve have seen it.” She moaned as she licked her own lips now, savoring the taste.

I moved back down the bed and behind Y/N. I grabbed her by the hips and lifted her up into me, my cock slotted between her ass cheeks. Leaning over and pressing my chest to her back, both of us slick with sweat. “You ready for me to own this pussy? From now on, the only cock that fits in this pussy is mine. I am going to ruin this pussy for any cock other than mine.” I murmured into her ear and with one fluid movement, positioned myself and slammed home.

“Fuck, Y/N, you are so fucking tight.” I growled as I slowly pulled out before sliding back in. I was already so turned on, so tightly wound, that I feared if I went too fast this was going to end too soon, so I set a leisurely pace, dragging my cock slowly over her sweet spot with every thrust, making her cry out in time with my movements.

Another sensation caught my attention as I continued pumping in and out of her tight little pussy. Samantha has moved so now she was under Y/N and eating her out again and licking my shaft as I thrust back inside Y/N. The combination was now overwhelming all of my senses and I couldn’t hold back any longer. I held tightly to Y/N’s hips as I started pistoning in and out as fast as I could move, my pace unrelenting and driving us both towards our end.

“Baby, I’m so close, I’m gonna cum inside you, I need it.” I grunted once, giving one final, deep thrust and spilled my seed inside of her. Y/N’s pussy clenched down around me, milking me for all I had. I leaned over the top of her, breathing heavily, placing lazy kisses along her spine.

Sami shifted once more, gently pushing me off of Y/N and wrapping one leg around her waist arching up until they were cunt to cunt and grinding against one another, my cum leaking out of Y/N and adding to their own juices, the wet sounds and sight making my cock jump once more.

 

Both Y/N and Sami exploded around each other, filthy words and their names filling the room as I sat back and watched. I know this wasn’t for my benefit, maybe it was, but I sure did enjoy the fuck out of it. We all collapsed into a pile in the bed, Y/N in the middle, me behind her, and Sami in front. Covering each other in kisses and soft caresses, we slowly drifted off to sleep.

My mind was wandering over the events of tonight and I couldn’t help thinking this has changed everything. I wrapped my arm tighter around Y/N’s waist, pulling her closer to me, but holding Samantha’s hand between them. I placed a kiss to the top of Y/N’s head, whispering quietly into the night “Toto, I have a feeling we aren’t in Kansas anymore.” 

“I’m happy for you man. It’s been a too long since I have seen a smile on your face like that.” Dean said as we sat in the Library, enjoying a couple of drinks after dinner. Y/N had gone out with Samantha tonight; a girl’s night she called it. I spent as much time with Y/N as I could and more often than not, that involved Sami as well. I didn’t mind, we were developing a close relationship over the course of the last six weeks.

“I feel good Dean. I really do. I love this girl and I can see this going somewhere. I told her, ya know. About the life, about this place.” I looked up, waiting for Dean’s objections, but they didn’t come.

“Sammy, I’m okay with that. With her knowing what you do, what we do. Our lives aren’t for everybody and if she didn’t run, well, then she is the one. Marry that girl!” Dean slapped me on he shoulder.

My phone lit up with her name and face, bringing a smile to my own.

“Hey Baby! How is girls night going?” I answered the phone with a smile on face and chuckle in my voice, but that quickly changed when I heard her voice on the other end. “Baby, Y/N, it’s okay. Whatever it is, it can’t be that bad…Okay, I will see you in ten minutes. I love you.”

“Sam, what’s going on? Is everything okay?” Dean asked, his voice laced with concern.

“I think so, yeah. Samantha is panicking but they won’t tell me what’s going on. They’re on their way here.” I swallowed the rest of my drink and got two more glasses out for the girls when they arrived. “I’m sure everything is fine.”

Within minutes they were here and I met them at the door. Sami had been crying and the look on Y/N’s face was somewhere between disbelief and happiness, but I couldn’t pinpoint it. I led them into the Library, introducing Sami to my brother.

“Ok, Baby, Sami, tell me what’s wrong so I can help.” I urged as I held their hands in mine.

“Sam, we have a problem.” Y/N started. “Well, maybe it’s not a problem, per se, but definitely fucked up.” She admitted, letting out a slightly maniacal laugh.

“Okay, tell me. I can’t help if I don’t know what’s going on.” I calmly stating, still holding both their hands, rubbing my thumbs over them.

“Well, Sam, you remember that night? That incredibly amazing night we had about six weeks ago?” Y/N questioned.

“Y/N, how could I forget. That is the night I realized I was in love with you. This crazy relationship we have, the three of us, is amazing and I wouldn’t change it for anything.” I admitted.

Sami laughed, but it quickly turned to soft sobs as she hid her head in my shoulder, gripping tighter to my hand.

“Oh, Samuel, it’s gonna change alright. You have no idea.” She paused, taking a deep breath then blurted out “Sam, you’re gonna be a dad!”

I turned to look at Y/N and I could feel my smile growing wider. “You’re pregnant? But how? You’ve got an implant. I thought those were sure things?” I was astounded to say the least, this is something I never thought I could have.

“Sam, I’m not pregnant. Samantha is.” She confessed, placing a kiss to the top of her head, her eyes not leaving mine.


	2. This Changes Everything pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Sami break the news to Sam

That was the moment my brother chose to enter the room, “Um, excuse me, what?” Dean stuttered.

“Dean, can you please excuse us?” I blurted out, not taking my eyes off Y/N.

“Yeah, I can totally do that. I just won’t be here.” Dean turned in a circle a couple of times before grabbing his jacket and took off for the garage.

“I can’t be pregnant, Sam! I haven’t even been with a man in almost ten years!” Samantha cried.

“Baby, it’s going to be okay. I need you to calm down for me, okay. Can you do that for me?” Y/N coddled Samantha and turned back to me. “Can we take her to your room so she can lie down?”

I nodded and gathered Samantha in my arms, carrying her to my room. I lay her gently in my bed, kissing her gently before returning to Y/N. She was beautiful, sitting there in the dimly lit library, my drink in her hand.

“Hey, pretty girl. Guess we have some things to talk about huh?” I asked, propping one hip on the table in front of her.

“Yeah, I guess we do. We have a lot to talk about it, but you know what, Sam? I’m happy. I love you both and the three of us are going to have a baby. I want one too, ya know? Your baby.” She whispered as her delicate hands made their way up my thighs.

“But you’ve got an implant. And don’t we have enough going on right now? The life I live, Y/N, it’s dangerous. I never thought I would have kids and then I find out I am, and you want to have another? We really need to talk about this.” I tried reasoning with her.

“I had to have it removed last week. I was having some abdominal pain and went to the doctor. She diagnosed me with PID, pelvic inflammatory disease; caused by the uterine implant. She had to remove it. I am sorry I didn’t tell you, but you just got back and I didn’t want to tell you over the phone.” Y/N admitted to me.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that without me. I am sorry that I couldn’t be there for you.” I cradled her face in my hands.

“It’s okay, Sami was with me. I know your life isn’t easy Sam and I don’t want to pressure you into anything. Why don’t we sleep on it and talk it over in the morning with Sami?” Y/N offered.

~*~

Samantha slept soundly in the bed between us that night. I can’t say the same for myself. My mind was reeling over her carrying my baby and Y/N wanting to have another. I pulled myself from the bed slowly as I didn’t want to wake the girls and went for a run to clear my head.

After ten miles, I was feeling lighter and my head was clear. I had made my decision, but still needed to discuss this with my girls. I hit the shower and found them both in the kitchen after I was clean and dressed.

“Good morning, Sam.” Y/N chirped as she poured me a cup of coffee. I kissed her softly then sat down with Samantha, wrapping my arms around her.

“How are you doing, today?” I asked.

“Better, Sam. Thank you for letting me sleep in your bed. Y/N and I had a chance to talk this morning but I think you need to hear this, too.” Samantha pulled away from me and motioned for Y/N to join us. I linked my hands with theirs and took a deep breath.

“I don’t want to be a mother. I never have. My childhood sucked and I promised myself I would never bring a child into this world. I will have this baby, but I need the two of you to raise it. You love each other and I am not sure I fit into that equation anymore.” Samantha confessed to us and Y/N started crying.

“Sami, you are part of the equation. I never meant for any of this to happen when I started dating you and Sam, but it did and I am happy. I am happier than I have ever been and it is because of both of you. Promise me you will stay with us.” Y/N pleaded with Sami as her tears continued to fall.

“I can’t promise you I will stay, but I promise to think about it.” Sami told her.

“I would like you both to move in here, at least until the baby is born. The Bunker is safe and is warded against all evils,” I pointed out, “and I need to know that you are both safe when I am not here.”

“I need sometime to think things over. I’ll be back in a few days.” Sami rose to leave the kitchen but I stopped her.

“It’s not safe for you out there, not anymore. The minute you conceived my child, you and it became a target. We’ll give you your space, but I need you to stay here, Sami. Please.” I begged her and hoped she could see how serious I was.

“Um, yeah, okay. I need some things.” Sami announced.

“Me too. I will have to go home and pack.” Y/N agreed.

“Let me call Dean and we will all go together. It will be quicker and safer that way.” I told them.

Before dinner, the girls were packed up and their cars parked in the garage. Dean and I moved Samantha into her own room farthest from everyone else. Y/N also got her own room, but refused it, moving all of her stuff into mine.

“Sami will come around and then we will just need a larger bed, but we will be living here together before we know it.” Y/N seemed genuinely happy and that made me happy.

We finished unpacking then checked to see if Samantha needed anything. Y/N asked if she wanted to come watch a movie with us, but she declined, saying she was tired. I knew she needed time and I was willing to give her that. Y/N understood, but was upset that she didn’t want us, or even her around for awhile.

Y/N and I retired to my room, our room. We decided on a movie and settled into bed. We had both seen this movie before and I could tell within minutes neither one of us was really watching. Y/N was cuddled into my side, my arm wrapped snugly around her, but my mind was elsewhere.

I couldn’t help but think back on what Samantha had said this morning and although I didn’t know the details of her past, I knew mine had been no picnic. Mom, the constant moving around, hunting, then Jess, Dad and the rest of it all whirled into one hideous memory.

Y/N shifted and I felt her gaze as it steadied on me. “Sam, we don’t have to think about this tonight.” Almost as if she knew what I was thinking. “Shhh, let me make you feel good.” Her hands disappeared under the blankets and found their way into the waistband of my pajama pants.

“Baby, you don’t have to make me feel good. Just being with you makes me feel good right now.” It was mostly the truth.

“I know how to make you feel better, Sam, just let me take care of you for once,” she whispered as she threw back the blankets and pulled my pants down. I relented and lifted my hips as her hand grazed my length, the blood rushing in, quickly bringing me to attention under her touch.

Y/N positioned herself between my legs, looking up at me with her y/e/c eyes, as her tongue snaked out from between her pink lips, tasting me and all rational thought left my brain. Her small hands worked in tandem with each pass of her tongue until she finally wrapped those lips around me and took me in as far as she could,

I felt my breath leave my chest as I hit the back of her throat and she swallowed around me, her warm, wet heat enveloping me as I grew impossibly harder inside her mouth. I tried to keep quiet as she bobbed up and down on my cock, but I found it difficult with each swipe of her tongue on my member, I threw my head back as a loud moan escaped my lips, “Ohhh, Y/N, Baby, I’m not gonna last if you keep doing that…”

Y/N hummed around me and I knew she had no intention of stopping, she simply increased her attentions and within minutes, I felt my balls tighten up and I couldn’t hold back any longer. Her name fell from my mouth as I shot my load down her throat, my body going rigid with the intensity of my orgasm.

“You sure do know how to make me feel good, Y/N. Thank you.” I murmured against her mouth before kissing her hard and deep. I attempted to return the favor, but she shut me down, telling me we both needed sleep. Y/N curled into my side, her head on my chest and soundly fell asleep. I too fell asleep shortly after her, dreaming of what this new life held for us.


End file.
